Unexpected Turn of Events
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: Leta skates again and Serena and Darien plan their wedding


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…wish I did ….but I don't.  
  
Please read and review  
  
  
An Unexpected Turn Of Events  
  
"Well, I'm glad that we've finally finished planning this wedding," Darien said with a smile.  
  
"You and me, both," Serena agreed. "Now as long as nothing goes wrong, it'll be smooth sailing from here on in."  
  
"Hey, don't jinx it," Darien warned playfully.  
  
"Don't worry," Serena laughed. "I won't."  
  
Reaching across the table, they held hands. A few moments later, Andrew came over, coffee pot in hand.  
  
"Can I get you a refill?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks, Andrew, we're fine," Darien answered his friend. "Why don't you pour yourself a cup and join us?"  
  
"Sure." Andrew smiled. "I have some good news to tell you guys."  
  
He returned a minute later with three ice cream sundaes and a cup of coffee.  
  
"The sundaes are on the house." Andrew smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Andrew." Serena smiled back. "So, what's your good news?"  
  
Andrew took a sip of his coffee before answering, "Rita is coming back from Europe early. She'll be here in three days."  
  
"Wow!" Darien exclaimed. "That's great news."  
  
"I thought so, too," Andrew said. "She said she has some big surprise that'll change our lives forever."  
  
"I wonder what the surprise is?" Serena said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know," Andrew replied. "But I sure am curious."  
  
"Hey, you should bring Rita with you to the wedding," Darien suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Andrew exclaimed. "I can't wait to see her again."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to," Serena reminded him. "For about three days."  
  
The group laughed and polished off their ice cream. Andrew went back to work and Darien and Serena went their separate ways. Darien to work, and Serena to the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days later, Andrew was at the airport waiting for Rita's plane to arrive. He waited all day but the plane never came. It was delayed in New York until early the next morning.  
  
Andrew was at work the next day when Rita came in. She had a strange man with her. He was about 6'4", muscular, broad shoulders, short black hair, and lime-green eyes. Andrew finished taking someone's order, before he made his way to Rita and her companion's table.   
  
"Hi, Rita," Andrew said, as she go tup from her chair and gave him a little hug. "I missed you."  
  
"Hello, Andrew. I missed you, too." Rita gave him a weak smile. "This is Steven Hopkins."  
  
The man shook hands with Andrew and sat back down.  
  
"Hello, Steven. Are you one of Rita's friends from Europe?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'm her husband," Steven replied.  
  
"What!" Andrew gasped as Steven and Rita kissed.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Andrew," Rita said. "But I thought I was in love with you, then I met Steven and I realized that I didn't love you the way you deserved to be loved. I love Steven. I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you on the phone. It just didn't feel like the right thing to do."  
  
"Congratulations. I hope that you two are very happy together," Andrew said, fighting back tears. "I've got to get back to work. Bye."  
  
Andrew walked away as fast as he could, and went back to work. He didn't even notice when Rita and Steven left. An hour later, Leta and Amy came in.  
  
"Hi, Andrew," they chimed.  
  
"Hi, Leta. Hi, Amy. Here for a meeting?" Andrew inquired.  
  
"Yep." Leta smiled.  
  
"Can I get you anything while you wait?" he asked.  
  
"Um, how about a strawberry sundae and a sprite," Leta said.  
  
"I'll have the same." Amy smiled.  
  
"Alright, be right back."  
  
"I wonder what's bothering him?" Leta murmured.  
  
"I don't know." Amy shrugged. "Ask him."  
  
"Hello, girls. You're early," Mina said as she and Rei came in.  
  
"We didn't want to be late," Leta explained, sliding over to make room for Mina as Amy did the same for Rei. "Why are you so early?"  
  
"We didn't want to be late, either," Rei said sheepishly.  
  
"So, anybody have any ideas for Serena's bridal shower?" Mina changed the subject.  
  
Before anyone could answer, Andrew showed up with Leta and Amy's ice cream and drinks.  
  
"Hello, girls. Can I get you anything?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'll have what they're having," Mina said.  
  
"Me, too," Rei agreed. "Oh, and Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If Serena and Darien come in, could you make sure that they don't sit near us please?" Rei asked. "It's a surprise."  
  
Andrew's face fell for a second before he quickly recovered. "Sure."  
  
"Andrew, is something wrong?" Leta asked.  
  
"No. I'll be right back with your ice-cream and Sprites," Andrew replied as he left.  
  
"I think we should just throw a small party, watch movies, eat," Leta said. "Basically, the usual."  
  
"Sounds good," the other three replied.  
  
Just then, Darien and Serena walked in the door. Andrew hurried over and escorted them to a booth on the other side of the arcade. The girls ducked until Serena and Darien were seated. Andrew then walked over and gave Mina and Rei their orders.  
  
"Can I get you girls anything else?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks, we're fine," Amy answered.  
  
With a nod, Andrew went back to work. A couple minutes later, he took a break and sat down with Darien and Serena.  
  
"So, what's up?" Andrew inquired.  
  
"Nothing much. Did Rita's plane come in yet?" Serena responded.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew sadly replied.  
  
"And..." Serena urged.  
  
"And what?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What was her surprise?" Darien answered for Serena.  
  
"A man named Steven Hopkins," Andrew replied.  
  
"Who's he?" Darien and Serena chorused.  
  
"Her husband," Andrew whispered painfully.  
  
"What!"   
  
"Rita's big life changing surprise was her new European husband," Andrew said through tears.  
  
"Oh, Andrew! I'm so sorry," Serena whispered.  
  
Andrew gave her a weak smile and said, "It's not your fault, Serena."  
  
"I don't know what to say, Andrew," Darien said. "But maybe good riddance."   
  
"Good riddance! What's that supposed to mean?" Andrew demanded.  
  
"I meant it in a good way," Darien explained. "If Rita didn't love you enough to be faithful, or at least, honest with you, then you're better off without her. So, good riddance."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry for getting angry at you." Andrew sighed. "I'm just so angry and upset and frustrated."  
  
"You're entitled to be all of those things, Andrew," Serena sympathized.  
  
"Thanks, but that doesn't make it any easier," Andrew stated. "I loved her so much. I've got to get back to work. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Andrew downed the last of his coffee and left. Darien frowned.  
  
"Poor guy. I can't believe that Rita would do something like that," Darien said.   
  
"He seems to be taking it well," Serena offered. "Either that, or he's a really good actor."  
  
"Serena, he's really upset," Darien replied.  
  
"Well, he's still at work. He didn't stay home or leave," Serena insisted.   
  
"You're right. He's taking it better than I would be, if that happened to me," Darien agreed.  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that." Serena smiled. "Because it'll never happen."  
  
"Promise?" Darien urged, taking Serena's hand in his.  
  
"With all my heart,' Serena promised.  
  
They smiled at each other across the table and stared in each other's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon, Darien and Serena were walking in the park when they met up with Amy, Rei, Mina, and Leta.   
  
"Hello, you two lovebirds," Mina said.   
  
"Hi, girls," the couple replied. "What have you four been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much," Rei answered.  
  
"Have you seen Andrew today?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Darien replied.  
  
"Something's wrong with him. He seems really upset, but won't say what's bothering him," Mina explained. "Do you have any idea what it might be?"  
  
"We know what it is," Darien stated flatly.   
  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Rita came back from Europe," Serena answered.  
  
"But that's good news," Leta said confused.  
  
"She came back married to someone else," Serena clarified.  
  
"Ouch," Rei winced.  
  
"Ohmygod!" Mina shrieked.  
  
"Poor Andrew," Leta murmured.  
  
"Wow," Amy whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Darien sighed.  
  
"We should go cheer him up," Mina declared.  
  
"Yeah," Rei and Amy agreed. "How about it?"  
  
"I've got some cooking to do for a couple events," Leta replied.  
  
"And we're going to help Leta," Serena said. "But have fun."   
  
"Don't worry, we will," Mina said as they walked away.  
  
"I didn't know that you guys were helping me cook," Leta said. "When was this decided?"   
  
"Just now." Serena smiled, and Darien rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh," Leta mouthed, before saying, "Well, if you're coming, follow me. If not, have fun."  
  
"Bye, Leta," Darien said. "Cook up a storm."  
  
"Don't worry, I will," Leta said as she waved and left.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was thinking that we should go to your place and finish packing up your stuff for the big move to me place," Darien replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a little kiss.   
  
"Hm, sounds like fun," Serena purred. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andrew was busy sweeping the floor after hours when Amy, Rei, and Mina walked in.  
  
"Hi, Andrew!" they smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hi," Andrew replied. "You know that we're closed, right?"  
  
"Yes, we know," Mina said. "But you looked like you could some cheering up. So, here we are."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Andrew shrugged. "But I don't need any cheering up. I'm fine."  
  
"Andrew," Amy said quietly, "we know about Rita."  
  
"They told you!" Andrew fumed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I don't need, nor want, any of your sympathy," Andrew yelled. "I'm fine. Now please, just leave me alone!"  
  
Stunned, the girls left. Andrew stared at their retreating backs, instantly regretting what he had said. Frustrated and very upset, he finished cleaning and left the arcade.  
  
'Maybe a walk will help me clear me head,' he thought to himself as he headed down the street to the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, and two days before the wedding, Leta was in her kitchen cooking. She was doing the last few finishing touches on her wedding cake. Hours had passed since she began decorating the two-tiered cake with red icing flowers, green icing leaves and white frosting. It was a very complex design to work with and Leta was exhausted.  
  
'Well, I'm glad that's finished. Now all I have to do are the snack foods,' Leta thought to herself. 'This is getting boring.'  
  
Looking out her window, she saw Andrew walking home from work. An idea came to her and she rushed onto her balcony.   
  
"Hey, Andrew!" Leta shouted.  
  
Andrew looked up and saw Leta standing on her balcony. "What!" he shouted back.  
  
"Wanna give a girl a hand?"   
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Cooking!"  
  
"I can't..." Andrew began.  
  
"Please, Andrew. I'm swamped," Leta pleaded. "I'm desperate, and I'll even feed you. Please!"  
  
"Alright!" he agreed.  
  
"Great. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute!" Leta yelled as she went back inside.  
  
Andrew patiently waited at the outside door for Leta. A minute later, it opened and he walked in.  
  
"Hi. Come on up," Leta said, heading towards the stairs.  
  
Andrew followed her up the stairs and into her apartment in complete silence.  
  
"I really appreciate this, Andrew," Leta smiled. "I owe you one."  
  
"Hm," Andrew shrugged.  
  
"What's with you?" Leta asked softly. "You're not yourself."  
  
"Yeah, and what would you know about it?" Andrew snarled.  
  
Leta raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, you're in good spirits tonight."  
  
"Hmph," Andrew shrugged. "So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"You mean besides lose the attitude?" Leta replied. "Follow me to the kitchen and you'll see."  
  
Andrew scowled, but followed Leta into the kitchen.  
  
"So, what do I do?" he asked.  
  
"You can drop the scowl and peel vegetables while I make dip," Leta instructed. "Everything you need is over by the sink."  
  
Andrew nodded and did as he was told. Even dropping the scowl. After a few minutes, he spoke.  
  
"Leta?"   
  
"Hm."  
  
"I'm sorry for snarling earlier."  
  
"That's okay. But, what's wrong?" Leta asked. "You haven't been yourself in nearly two weeks."  
  
"They didn't tell you?" Andrew said surprised. "Rita came back from Europe . . ."  
  
"Married," Leta finished.  
  
Andrew just nodded, trying not to cry. Leta saw this and walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Leta said quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Andrew choked.  
  
"Can I give you a word of advice?" Leta asked.  
  
Andrew turned around and Leta dropped her arms.  
  
"Okay." Andrew nodded.  
  
"I'd try really hard to get over her," Leta said. "Throw away anything that reminds you of her that you can, not necessarily everything. And move on. Go hang out with friends or take a little vacation all by yourself. Trust me, it works."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that? I loved her," Andrew said. "And what would you know about big unexpected break-ups?"  
  
"I loved Freddy a lot and he broke my heart. I did exactly what I just told you, and it really helped me get over the break up," Leta explained. "I may think that a lot of guys look like him, but I'm over him."  
  
"Oh," Andrew replied. "Maybe I'll give it a try."  
  
Leta smiled and went back to making the dip. A few stirs later, it was done. Leta wrapped the bowl up in Saran Wrap and put it into the fridge. She walked over to where Andrew was and began to chop up the vegetables.  
  
"So, what do you want for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Andrew shrugged.  
  
"How about I order some pizza?" Leta offered.  
  
"Sure, sounds good," he agreed.  
  
"Hawaiian, alright?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
Andrew took over chopping the vegetables while Leta ordered the pizza. She returned a minute later and began to wash and peel fruit.  
  
"It'll be about forty-five minutes," Leta said as she peeled an apple.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'm going to cut up some fruit and make a fruit dip."  
  
Andrew nodded and finished chopping up the vegetables and put them in separate bags, then put them into the fridge.  
  
Forty-five minutes later the pizza arrived and the fruit was done. Dip and all.  
  
Leta and Andrew sat down on the living room floor, eating pizza and drinking pop.  
  
"So, what else do you have to do?" Andrew asked between mouthfuls.  
  
"I have to sit back and relax," Leta smiled. "Tomorrow I have to go buy some meat and cheese for some meat and cheese trays. Then I'm all done."  
  
"Cool," Andrew nodded. "Thanks for everything, Leta. I really needed it."  
  
"Anytime." Leta smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, the big day had arrived. The ceremony had been quick and very romantic. Now it was time for the reception. The reception hall was decorated with red, yellow, and white roses and streamers, balloons were on the walls, music was playing and the food was being eaten.  
  
Serena and Darien were dancing, so were Rei and Chad, Amy and Greg, and Mina and Alan. Leta and Andrew were sitting at a table munching on food.  
  
"This salad is delicious," Leta said. "If I do say so, myself."  
  
Andrew grinned. "So is the sushi."  
  
"Well, I try to do my best," Leta smiled. "So, it looks like everybody is having a good time."  
  
Andrew looked around and he had to agree. "It's some party."  
  
"You sound bored," Leta accused.  
  
"I am bored," Andrew agreed.  
  
"I can fix that," Leta said.   
  
"Yeah? How?" Andrew asked.  
  
Leta smiled and stood up. Holding out her hand, she said, "Dance with me."  
  
"I don't dance," Andrew replied.  
  
"Yes, you do," Leta disagreed.  
  
"No, I don't dance."  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun," Leta said as she grabbed Andrew's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.  
  
They laughed and danced. Andrew totally forgot about Rita's betrayal while Leta was in his arms. They danced seemingly for hours. Some fast songs and many slow songs. Many of the guests had left by the time that Leta and Andrew finally left the dance floor.  
  
"Thanks Leta. I feel much better." Andrew smiled.  
  
"Well, looks like you two are having a good time," Serena smiled slyly.  
  
"So, Serena," Leta returned, "When are you and Darien leaving for you honeymoon? Or did you already start it?"  
  
Serena paled and Darien laughed. "We're leaving in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Nice dodge," Rei whispered to Leta.  
  
"Thanks," Leta whispered back.  
  
"Well, it's getting kinda late," Mina said. "And we've got to get up early tomorrow. So, congrats Serena and Darien, have a nice honeymoon, and goodnight everyone else."  
  
"Bye," the others replied as Mina and Alan left.  
  
"We've got to get going, too," Amy smiled.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you later." Everyone waved.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Leta asked.  
  
"Don't have a clue," Darien answered.  
  
"We could start to clean up a little bit," Chad suggested.  
  
"No way!" Rei cried. "They hired people to clean up after the reception, dummy."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm your dummy," Chad smiled.  
  
"How could I forget," Rei said as she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I think I hear wedding bells," Serena sang.  
  
Rei pulled away from Chad and replied, "Yeah, they're still ringing in your ears from the ceremony."  
  
"She's just teasing, Rei," Chad said. "Take it easy."  
  
"Okay," Rei sighed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the group broke up. Serena and Darien left for their honeymoon; Chad and Rei went back to the Temple; Andrew went to his house, and Leta went to hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next afternoon, Andrew was walking home after a hard day's work. As he walked down Main Street, he saw Rita and Steven kissing across the street. Instantly, he felt sick to his stomach. Deeply saddened, he started to walk faster, heading towards the bridge.  
  
When he got there, he stood up on the railing.  
  
"I've got nothing left to live for," he said to no one in particular, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Just before he could jump, he felt someone take his hand. Looking down, he saw Leta.  
  
"Don't do it," she said.  
  
"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't," Andrew replied.  
  
"You have lots of things to live for."  
  
"Like what?" Andrew demanded sadly.  
  
"Like your family, your friends, the arcade."  
  
"What a life," Andrew snorted.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you really going to let her rule your life? Are you really willing to die just because she hurt you?" Leta asked. "Or are you going to prove that you can live without her?"  
  
When Andrew said nothing, she continued, "The choice is yours. I just hope that you make the right one."  
  
She turned to leave when Andrew squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"Wait," he cried.  
  
Leta turned to face him. Slowly, Andrew got down off the rail and hugged Leta tightly.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"C'mon, I'll give you a lift home." Leta smiled.  
  
"Can we go to your place instead?" Andrew asked, hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Leta shrugged. "Hop in." She gestured to her car.  
  
"Okay." Andrew gave Leta a weak, watery smile.  
  
The ride to Leta's apartment was silent. So was the walk up the stairs.  
  
"So, what happened?" Leta asked when she and Andrew were sitting on the couch, sipping sodas.  
  
"I saw Rita and her husband on my walk home after work. They were on the other side of the street, kissing," Andrew explained, tears falling. "Something in me snapped. The next thing I knew, I was standing on the railing of the bridge getting ready to jump. I didn't want to live on. Not with the pain."  
  
"I even did everything that you suggested." Andrew gave a small smile. "I guess it didn't help."  
  
Suddenly, Andrew burst into tears. Almost instantly, Leta's arms were around his neck giving him a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Quietly, she whispered in his ear. "Did you let yourself cry?"  
  
Silently, he shook his head. Then he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and cried.  
  
Leta smiled and said, "Well, crying is the main ingredient to getting over something like a break-up. Especially an unexpected one."  
  
"Now you tell me," Andrew laughed hoarsely against her shoulder.  
  
Andrew cried for a long time. Eventually, he fell asleep in Leta's arms. Leta sighed and half carried, half dragged him to the guest room, and put him to bed. After she tucked him in, she went to the kitchen and ate some supper.  
  
Later that evening, while Leta was still sleeping, she was awakened by the sounds of someone moaning in pain. Curious, she went to investigate. Her investigation led her to Andrew's room. Opening the door, she walked inside. Leta saw Andrew twisting and turning on the bed. Tears slid down his cheeks as he moaned in pain. Slowly, she walked over and sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
Lightly, Leta shook his shoulder and whispered, "Andrew, wake up."  
  
Andrew nearly jumped a foot off the bed as he woke up. "What?"  
  
"You had a bad dream," Leta said gently. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Andrew nodded. "Where am I?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Leta asked. "We came here after you decided not to commit suicide. We talked and you cried yourself to sleep. We're in my apartment by the way. This is a guest room."  
  
"Oh," Andrew whispered. "Sorry to inconvenience you, Leta. I'd better get going."   
  
"No, stay," Leta replied. "It's late and you're tried. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Andrew asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Leta smiled as she walked to the door. "If you need anything, my room is across the hall on your left. Good night."  
  
"Night," Andrew said as he settled back down and fell asleep.  
  
Leta went back to her room and quickly fell back asleep.  
  
Two hours later, Andrew jerked himself awake. He had just had another really bad nightmare involving Rita, Steven, and himself. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use.  
  
Tired, upset, and very depressed, he got out of bed and headed to Leta's room. Knocking on the door, he waited for her to answer. When she didn't, he let himself in. Walking over to her bed, he whispered her name.  
  
"Leta?"  
  
"Andrew?" Leta whispered sleepily, opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
Seeing the tears in his eyes, Leta flung back the covers and pulled him down beside her on the bed. She pulled back the covers, gave him a pillow, and put an arm across his chest.  
  
"Go to sleep," she ordered softly.  
  
Andrew felt a little comfortable at first, but when Leta snuggled close to him and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, he relaxed and eventually fell asleep himself. Nightmares not included. Andrew smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Leta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Leta woke up in Andrew's arms. Gently, she tucked a stray lock of his sandy hair away from his face. Slowly, she eased out of his arms and went into the bathroom. When she emerged from the shower a few minutes later, Andrew was still asleep. Leta let a few drops of water land on his face to wake him up.  
  
This time, Andrew did jump a foot off the bed.  
  
"What?!" he cried in shock.  
  
"Good morning." Leta smiled. "The shower is free it you want. I'm just going to get dressed, then I'll make breakfast."  
  
"Okay," Andrew yawned. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"I left the door open," Leta called from her walk-in closet.  
  
Andrew went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He dressed, ate a quick pancake breakfast, and then he helped Leta do the dishes.  
  
  
"Sorry for falling asleep on you last night," Andrew apologized.  
  
"That's alright, Andrew. You were tired." Leta smiled.  
  
"I'd better get going," Andrew said. "I've got to go home and change, and then I've got to go to work. Thanks for everything, Leta."  
  
"Anytime, Andrew." Leta smiled. "Take it easy, will you? No more trying to jump off a bridge."  
  
"Agreed," Andrew laughed. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Leta waved as Andrew left.  
  
'What's the matter with me?' Andrew asked himself. 'How could I do that?'  
  
Shaking his head, he walked home as quickly as he could. He changed and went to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week passed by; Serena and Darien returned from their honeymoon, and Andrew had avoided Leta as much as possible. Andrew was busy at work when Serena and Darien came in. As soon as he could, he made his way over to their table.  
  
"Hi, guys," Andrew greeted. "How was your trip?"   
  
"Hi, Andrew," Serena smiled. "The trip was great."  
  
"I agree." Darien laughed.  
  
"Well, as long as you two had fun," Andrew shrugged.  
  
"So, what did you do while we were away, Andrew?" Darien asked.  
  
"The usual: work, work, and more work," Andrew replied.  
  
"Hi, Serena. Hi, Darien, " Mina, Amy, and Rei said, arriving at the table. "Thought you'd be gone longer than a week."  
  
"Hi girls, and we were only going for a week," Darien laughed.  
  
"Where's Leta?" Serena asked.  
  
"We don't know," Amy answered with a shrug. "She's late."  
  
"Leta?" Serena inquired. "Late for what?"  
  
"Late for meeting the girls here for a sundae," a voice answered from behind Andrew and the three girls.  
  
They turned and saw Leta standing there.  
  
"Well, now that you're all here, why don't you join us?" Darien suggested moving over to make room.  
  
"Don't mind if we do," Rei smiled as she and the others sat down in the booth.  
  
"So, what can I get you ladies today?" Andrew asked, avoiding looking at Leta.  
  
"Four chocolate sundaes with whip cream and sprinkles," Mina answered for everyone.  
  
"Okay. Darien? Serena?"  
  
"Better make that six," Darien smiled.  
  
"Back in a flash," Andrew replied.  
  
"So, Leta," Serena began, "Did something happen between you and Andrew while we were gone?"  
  
"N. . no," Leta stammered. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, he avoided even looking at you," Serena explained.  
  
"And he got very uneasy when you arrived," Darien added.  
  
"Nothing happened," Leta insisted.  
  
"We'll see," Darien said as Andrew returned.  
  
"We'll see what?" Andrew asked handing out sundaes.  
  
"Andrew, what happened between you and Leta while Serena and I were gone?" Darien asked.  
  
Andrew almost dropped one of the sundaes, but he quickly recovered, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You know, Leta asked the same thing," Rei said.  
  
"And I told you that nothing happened," Leta growled.  
  
"Andrew?" Darien pressed.  
  
"Like Leta said, nothing happened," Andrew shrugged.  
  
"Could've fooled us," Amy mumbled.  
  
"I've got to get back to work," Andrew said, excusing himself.  
  
"Leta?" Rei pressed.  
  
"These sundaes are delicious," Leta said. "You should eat yours before they melt."  
  
"Leta!" they all cried angrily.  
  
"Yes?" Leta said, her green eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"Nothing," they squeaked.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
The group ate in silence until the sundaes were gone. Andrew came over and cleared the table.  
  
"So, were the sundaes okay?" he asked.  
  
"They were delicious, Andrew," Serena replied. "However, we don't appreciate being lied to. Leta told us everything."  
  
Andrew paled and Leta's face lit up with anger.  
  
"What!" Andrew fumed. "You told them, Leta?"  
  
"I didn't tell them anything," Leta growled.   
  
"So, something did happen," Serena whispered.  
  
"I think it's time for the two of you to tell us the truth," Darien suggested.  
  
"Fine," Leta said. "I'm leaving. See you later."  
  
Leta got up and left. The others staring at her retreating back. Then they stared expectantly at Andrew. Andrew spun on his heel and left, getting back to work.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Rei said.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Amy murmured.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to wait and see," Mina shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late that night, Andrew lay tossing and turning in bed. He had had really bad nightmares ever since he started avoiding Leta. He had really slept in a week. Although he would never admit it to anyone, the best sleep he had had in years was when he slept in Leta's arms.  
  
Frustrated, he got out of bed, got dressed and decided to go for a walk. His walk took him to the park.  
  
After about half an hour of walking around, he saw Rita and Steven. They were by the fountain, 75 yards away, kissing. Unconsciously, Andrew's hands clenched into fists. Suddenly, there was a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Leta standing there. All he could do was stare into her eyes. Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever. Eventually, Leta dropped her hand; before it could fall to her side completely, Andrew reached out and took it in his own. Silent, he pulled her closer to him, their eyes still locked. Andrew bent his head close to Leta's, their eyes closed and their lips met in a small kiss. Then again and again, each kiss more passionate than the last. Reluctantly, they pulled apart, both smiling.  
  
"That was nice," Leta whispered, softly.  
  
"Wow," Andrew agreed kissing her hair.  
  
They looked at each other's faces and kissed yet again. Andrew's arms snaked around Leta's waist as hers did the same around his neck.  
  
"I could get used to this," Leta sighed when they parted.   
  
"That makes two of us," Andrew whispered against her lips.  
  
"It's late. I have to get home," Leta said, dropping her arms.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Andrew smiled, keeping my arm around her waist.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leta asked.   
  
"With you," Andrew replied. "I sleep better when I'm with you."  
  
"Oh, well let's get going then," Leta laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Leta met Amy, Rei, Mina, Serena, and Darien at the arcade. As Leta sat down, Andrew walked over with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi, mind if I sit down?" he asked, then sat when Leta nodded.  
  
"Long time no see," Leta teased.  
  
Andrew gave her a quick kiss before answering, "You have no idea." 


End file.
